


Doing Something Dirty (Day 30)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Something Dirty, but still sex, they had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash and Eiji have sex. That's it lmao
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 26





	Doing Something Dirty (Day 30)

**Author's Note:**

> idfk what i made like-

“Ash! Yeah! Harder!” 

“Yes, Eiji! Fuck, you feel good!” 

“Aaaaash!!!” Eiji bent backward and his body shook. Ash was close behind in that feeling. A knock was heard on the wall. 

“If you two are going to fuck do it quietly!” 

“Shut up Yut!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to continue this challenge into December just a notice


End file.
